I Must Not Love Him
by sasuke1010
Summary: One-Shot... baised on "suki" no lentai..... um I suck at summaries so you read it please!


_**I Must Not Love Him**_

_**Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga. And beside me is my older brother Sasuke. He looks way different from me but that is alright. But I must never tell him "I love him" because if I do, only sorrow will come of it. Maybe it is because of my two secrets....**_

I woke up and screamed "AHHHH!!"

A yawn came from beside me in my bed. It was Sasuke nii chan.

"Good morning hina chan" Sasuke said Quietly

"w-what are you doing in my bed Sasuke?WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS!!" I questioned/yelled.

"you looked lonely and scared while you were sleeping, you are my little sister" he replied.

I pouted "im not little anymore Sasuke" I reminded

"aw but you looked so cute when you were little calling out 'onii tan onii tan' where has my cute little sister have gone?" He mocked.

_**I have 2secrets. One is that Sasuke is not my real brother...**_

As we were brushing our teeth..

"Hey hina chan remember when we were kids, we used to sleep in the same bed all the time.. cause you had those nightmares and you were so scared" He mocked again.

"hey who was the one shaking after I told the nightmare" I protested.

"gasp, jerk!!" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sasuke smiled and so did I.

_**The second secret is, I love Sasuke...**_

_There was one bad habit that My so called 'Big Brother' had._

"Today is special because your having a motorcycle ride with your big bro!"

"Huh? Dont you have a girlfriend? That your supposed to meet?!"

"uh well ya see" Sasuke choked.

At School

I gasped "YOU BROKE UP!?!?!?!?!"

"well yeah, she wasnt the one" Sasuke shrugged.

_The bad habit that Sasuke had was that if a girl confessed he'd go out with them but dump them a week later._

"Why do you always go out with them when you know your going to dump them a week later?!" I asked

"well thats cause Im lonely" Sasuke said sadly.

_Another bad habit is that when he is in public he is so... how do I put it..._

Sasuke glared at a girl that was stalking us. The girl quickly got scared and ran away.

"Um I dont think that was nice Sasuke" I said

"well I do not intend to be nice" he responded

_...cold..._

So Sasuke was walking to the flower club. He was the only Boy there who actually did not Kill the flowers. The rest of the boys either tried too hard, too less or stomped on the poor flower. Maybe thats why Sasuke is so popular among the ladies. And thats why I hated the first day he joined that stupid club.

I walked into the flower club's room.

"Oh Hi Hinata, what are you doing here" Sasuke asked. In public he either called me Hinata or Dunce.

"I just came by for a visit!" I said. Sasuke smiled, so that made my heart leap. That still means I must not say 'I love you' to him. But if I did maybe he would know me as a girlfriend. Not just his little sister. Either that or kill our relationship.

"Hey Dunce" And here he calls

"What do you think of this flower? Think it needs a bit more water?" Sasuke questioned while holding up a rose. I smiled and poked the soil. It was warm and soft... just like Sasuke.

"no its perfect Sasuke" I said

"cool well then see you at home Hinata" Sasuke said as I walked out.

_I wish I lived in a world where there was no 'I must not tell him that I love him'. Perhaps thats why my heart hurts when he is near by._

And then when I got home....

"Hey Hina chan!! come see what your Onii chan is doing" Sasuke calls. Why do we have to live together?!

"h-hey Sasuke" I stuttered.

"gah I thought we got past the stutter of doom!!" Sasuke sighed

"its not my fault it came out that way!!"

"well Onii chan still doesnt like when when his little sister stutters because of him!!"

"But Sasuuukkkkeeeeeee" I whined.

"here, this is for you" Sasuke held up a blue rose. Strange color. Oh well

"thanks Sasuke" I said and then..

"OW!! I cut myself on it!!" Sasuke yelped in pain. Well in finger pain.

So then I licked the blood that was coming out of it away. Sasuke looked shocked.

"w-well it was YOUR fault!!" and so I ran away.

**Normal Point Of View**

Sasuke stood there. And then he put his hand on his, now very red, face. He was blushing mad.

**Hinata Point Of View**

I closed the door. I am an idiot!! Why did I just do that?!?!? well I cant control my heart beat. But I must not love Sasuke!!

Suddenly a knock came at my door. I opened it. It was Sasuke.

"Yo" He greeted

"h-hello" I stuttered again

"look im sorry hina chan"

"no its fine"

"good" Sasuke smiled. I love that smile. But whenever he does it, my heart hurts even more but... I would do ANYTHING to protect it.

"look Hina chan!! Onii chan has a present for you!!" I blinked. Present?

Then Sasuke handed me a locket with the word 'kokoro' on it. Kokoro..... Heart?! Kokoro means heart doesnt it?!?!

I smiled "thank you so much Sasuke, I will never take it off!!"

Sasuke frowned. "Dont you dare say that!! Why dont you just get a boyfriend already!! you just got a gift from your Onii chan!! Get a boyfriend!!" He yelled

"well I dont want to be in meaningless relationships week after week... like you" I glared at his face

"well I do that because.... im lonely" He admitted.

"o-oh... yeah... right..."

"well you sleep here... ill go" he said while walking away.

"w-wait!!!" I shouted and got up. Problem is. I tripped and was falling over.

"HINATA!!!" Sasuke screamed out. Then he rapped his arms around me and we landed. He was ontop of me!!

"hina chan? Are you ok? Are you hurt!!! I am so sorry!!"

"im o-ok" I squeaked out

Then we both stood up. His face was like 5cm away from my face. It was so embarrassing!!

"well I'll get out of here... this is YOUR room" thats right, I accidentally walked into Sasuke's room.

I was about to go out of the door but I turned around and said "Good night Onii chan" then I ran out. That night I cried myself to sleep. Oh if only you knew Sasuke.

The Next day in homeroom...

"Hey Hinata!!" My friend sakura ran up to me and greeted.

"oh good morning Sakura san, how are you?" I greeted back.

"I need a favor from you!!" she said

"wh-what is it Sakura san?"

"I want to ask Sasuke out"

"M-may I ask wh-why?"

"Because he is SO hot and he is gentile, you can tell by the way his flowers are that he is"

"o-oh" I gasped. If Sakura asked him out and he said yes. He will break her hart a week later. But I have to arrange this. If it is not stopped.

_I will forever remain as Sasukes 'little sister'. No matter what._

So then me and Sakura walked to the flower club.

"Hey Hinata" Sasuke greeted the moment I walked into the room.

"Hello Sasuke... um this is my friend Sakura." I introduced.

"Well then hello sakura, im always glad to meet one of Hinata's friends" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura wants to tell you something in private"

"uh, sure follow me sakura" and so sasuke led sakura to some secret place. As for me, I headed to the roof. He is going to say yes. I just know it. So I took the adoption copy out of my bag. I had this to prove that Sasuke was not my brother. But now it is too late. I hope sakura san and Sasuke will be happy together. As I was about to tear it in half Sakura ran up to the roof.

"I-i was turned down. He said that he couldnt date one of Hinata's friends." Sakura sobbed

I was so shocked that the adoption copy flew out of my hand. I realized it did and ran after it. As soon as I got to the edge I tried to reach it but almost fell over the ledge that is on the 4th floor. But then I felt arms wrap around me and grab onto the papers. It was Sasuke.

"You idiot, do you want to die? Whew, I thought I was going to lose you, dunce" He said. Sasuke opened the paper up and tossed it aside. "I already knew about that"

Then Sasuke pointed at the locket he gave me. "That was my mothers, I wanted to give it to the person I loved."My eyes widened. He loves me back?! I cant believe it. I am so happy.

"I love you too Sasuke" I replied. He smiled

And then, we kissed. Sakura of course looked at the paper after. I heard her say "you win hinata, your ahead of me... congrats"

_Now... I do not have to live in a world... where there is a 'I must not love him' anymore..._

The end

A sasuhina One shot. Thank you thank you...

-Sasuke1010


End file.
